Mass Effect: Blood Amongst The Stars
by Assuming Direct Control
Summary: A darker Mass Effect 2 retelling that explores the entire crew. Miranda has developed an obsessive love for FemShep during the Lazarus Project, and is unimpressed when Liara joins the Normandy. With the renegade to end all renegades, new relationships and major character deaths await.
1. Chapter 1 - The End And The Beginning

**Chapter One – The End And The Beginning**

Her throat strained against the emptiness, gasping for breath. It reached and reached, but found nothing. It gave up. She slept.

A dark haired blur told her to rest. Soothing or demanding, the soup of her brain couldn't figure out which.

Life started to return. The warmth of blood flow greeted her like an old friend. She heard an explosion, the blast pounded through her ears but she barely felt the tremors. Her nervous system had not fully healed itself. She would be grateful of that later, when the soreness started to bite.

"Shepard, I don't have time to explain. There's a pistol and some thermal clips on the locker to your left. Grab them and get out of there!"

It was the same voice from the dream. Definitely demanding.

Shepard eased herself off the steel table. There was a drain where her feet were. This was a gurney for corpses. Had she been that close to death when they brought her here? She remembered her throat screaming, bleeding with effort. Then nothing else until the voice in her dreams.

Her head felt like it had had an argument with the business end of a sledgehammer as she took the gun and loaded the thermal clip. Muscle memory. Three Loki mechs swarmed into the room. Three shots later their heads lay in pieces, sparks crackling from their metallic shoulders like the legs of wounded spiders begging for death.

Shepard stepped over them and continued through the unfamiliar lab. Another razorblade of noise sliced through her skull as a gas pipe burst, spraying out flames.

"Shepard, you're going to have to run," the voice told her again.

"Thanks."

She spoke with a dryness her lips were used to. Whatever they had done to her, her mind was still her own.

"Just get out of there!"

Shepard pushed her red hair back behind her ear and ran forward. The fire clawed at her face for a moment, then she was past.

"You mind telling me who are and what's happening here?" Shepard said.

She looked around, unsure of how the voice could see and hear her.

"We're under attack and you need to get out there. That's all you need to know."

"I want to know more."

"We don't have time!" the voice said, panic taking over its previously calm tone.

"Make time."

Shepard could be demanding back.

"My name is Miranda Lawson. I'm on your side and I promise I can explain everything later. But right now you need…"

Static boomed over the voice, droning like a hoard of flies.

"Miranda?"

The headache was getting worse. Shepard looked up and saw a speaker box on the ceiling. She pumped two bullets into it and the static died away. The doors in front of her opened, and she continued cautiously, finger still on her trigger.

A bolt of biotics slammed a Loki mech into the wall. The man responsible ducked down behind his cover and turned to see Shepard. He looked at her with an unnerving familiarity.

"Shepard? Didn't expect to see up and around. Guess Miranda needs all the help she can get," he said with a smile.

Shepard didn't hear him. All she saw has the sharp orange logo stitched into his black uniform.

"You work for Cerberus?"

Shepard pointed her gun at him. He kept his holstered.

"So do you. Officially speaking."

"You better start making sense fast."

"I don't know how much you remember, but the Normandy was attacked and you got blasted into space. We found you and patched you up.

"Why? Why would Cerberus help me?"

"Because we think you can help us. The first human Spectre has a lot of influence. And I'm Jacob, since you didn't ask."

"I'm still getting my head around all this, but I can do that while we're not getting shot at."

"Agreed. You still know how to use your biotics?"

Shepard's hand tingled blue. The electricity tickled like small kisses as she held the power between her fingertips. She stood and fired a warp field, destroying the Loki mechs in a fireball of blue and black.

Jacob stood and offered his hand for Shepard to shake.

"I know Cerberus has a chequered past, but trust me, we're the good guys now."

"Now? How long was I out?"

"Two years, more or less."

"Two years?"

It was a kick to the stomach, losing two years of her life. Lying stiff on a slab like Disney On Ice.

"Must be a lot to take in. But I must say, the stories I've heard about your combat skills are no exaggeration."

Jacob fell to the floor with a gasp. Shepard ducked down, looking around. She was not used to confusion during a firefight, and she was in the wrong line of work to be rusty.

Shepard turned and saw one of the Loki mechs was still active. Both its legs had gone, and one of its arms. But not the arm with the gun. Not the most important part. As Jacob groaned in pain, Shepard shot at hit it between the lights of its eyes. Its neck sagged backwards and its arm fell limp.

Shepard knelt as Jacob lay bleeding.

"Medigel…" he said. It was a desperate beg of a whisper.

Shepard frantically searched him, her hands making exasperated grabs.

"There's none."

He nodded. Maybe he knew, maybe he was at peace. Maybe Shepard only imagined the nod, a hope sprouting from the lurking fear that she too would meet her end like this. Undignified and alone on the battlefield, killed by the bullet of a stranger's gun.

The blood was soaking into the orange threads of the Cerberus badge, turning them red as is dripped onto the floor. She pressed her fingers into his neck and felt the last trickle of his pulse lap at her fingertips softly before it disappeared. She rolled his eyelids shut and continued into the next room.

There was a safety about this room, a contrast to the chaos that had come before. A man stood leaning against the wall, his unstyled stubble fighting against his baldness to give him a youthful look. It appeared to be losing.

"Why aren't you fighting?" Shepard said. Her hand gripped the handle of her pistol, ready to draw quickly.

"My knee's acting up. I borrowed some medigel from Jacob but it's no use."

"Jacob's dead. That medigel might've saved his life."

Shepard read the man's face, waiting for a reaction. He was a poker player, giving nothing unexpected away.

"Dead? What happened?"

"A mech shot him."

Shepard spotted his lip curl up slightly, but she couldn't be sure what it meant.

"We're not safe here. You have to help me out of here," he said.

The man hoisted his arm over her shoulder as they made their way to the next room. There was a stale, unpleasant smell to his breath, pushed out in heavy sighs as he struggled to move even with Shepard's help. Despite the man's pain, he sent out an overload blast to clear a barricade, though the effort would have knocked him off his feet without Shepard's support.

"Looks to me like you could've fought," she said.

"Mechs put up more of a fight than that."

Shepard dragging and the man hobbling, they made it to the door. Shepard pushed it open and saw a woman with a gun.

"Shepard. Wilson," the woman said.

The dark hair. This was the voice from the dream.

"Miranda?" Shepard said.

Miranda nodded and shot Wilson through the chest, holstering her gun calmly before explaining.

"He betrayed us. He started this attack," Miranda said.

"You didn't even give him a chance to answer."

"He didn't deserve one. Where's Jacob?"

"He's dead."

Miranda was no poker player. Her eyes started to well before her steely professionalism fought them back.

"What happened?"

"A mech killed him. He let his guard down. We both did."

Miranda's eyes squeezed tight.

"So much for the great Commander Shepard."

"Maybe I was a little sleepy. You had me out for two years,"

Shepard spoke forcefully, but without malice. She did not want to kick Miranda when she was so obviously down, but would not take being kicked either.

"I'm sorry. Jacob meant a lot to me."

"Were you together?"

"At one time. Now we're just good friends."

"We can honour him later. Let's get out of here while we still can."

Shepard and Miranda walked out onto the roof and climbed into an escape shuttle. Miranda powered it up while Shepard just stared out the window and thought about everything she might have missed in the past two years. What might have dispersed in her absence. Mainly she thought about Liara.

"Jacob said I was unconscious for two years," she said.

"That's one way to put it. You were dead when they dragged you in. I led Project Lazarus to bring you back to life. Of course, it took me two years. Only took Jesus a day to save Lazarus."

"Four," Shepard said.

"What?"

"Four days. It took Jesus four days to save Lazarus."

"I didn't realise you were religious, Shepard."

"I've read the Bible. Where are we going, anyway?"

"There's a man who'd like to see you."

Miranda started to ask Shepard questions about her previous missions to check her memory. Shepard continued to look out into space, every answer she gave prompting the same question in her mind, the question she was desperate to ask. Eventually she dared.

"Where's Liara?"

Miranda's face turned cold, lips pursed in mild irritation.

"I'm not at liberty to divulge information on Ms. T'Soni, nor any of your former crew. Perhaps the man you're about to meet will be more generous in this regard."

"Who is this man I'm about to meet?" Shepard said as their shuttled landed.

"He prefers to introduce himself," Miranda said.

Inside the building, Shepard walked Miranda down a corridor to a room with a com platform. Shepard stepped onto the platform and saw the hologram of a grey haired man smoking. He was facing away from her.

"Thank you, Miss. Lawson. That will be all."

Miranda backed out of the room with a nod.

The man in the chair stubbed out his cigarette and turned around.

"Commander Shepard. Welcome back to the land of the living."

"Am I to understand I have you to thank for that?"

"Thank away," he said with a smile.

"Why bring me back?"

"Humanity is at a quandary Shepard. You saved the Citadel, and the council members owe you their lives. But without you, people think humans are bumbling bullies, smashing their way through a world they don't understand."

"Because of Cerberus."

"Because I won't wait around like the elcor or the hanar, happy to be second class citizens in the galaxy while the asari, turians and salarians call the shots. I'll be blunt Shepard. Collectors are abducting human colonies, and I have a way to stop it. But I need the best of the best, and even then it might be a suicide mission."

"The best of the best is the squad of the Normandy."

"I'm afraid not, Shepard. No one's heard from Vakarian in the last two years. Tali Zorah and Urdnot Wrex are busy with duties on their respective homeworlds. And you'll probably recall Miss. Williams' strong anti-Cerberus feelings."

"What about Liara?"

She tried to hide the anxiety in her voice, worrying it displayed weakness.

The man enjoyed drawing his answer out. He was being deliberately illusive.

"Ah, yes. The lovely Miss. T'Soni. I'm aware you two had a… personal connection Shepard, but I'm afraid she can't be trusted. My sources indicate she may be working for the Shadow Broker."

"I trust her. That's good enough."

"I'm afraid it isn't anymore, Shepard. Who I trust is what's good enough. Miranda has dossiers on some suggested recruits."

The Illusive Man lit up another cigarette.

"Oh, one more thing, Shepard. Miranda tells me you're religious?"

"You read your reports quickly. All I said was I read the Bible."

"I see the whole universe from up here Shepard. Everything in existence. I've seen stars die, I've seen planets be born. I've never seen God."

"Maybe He's just good at hiding from people like you. Sir," Shepard said as she disconnected.

The final word was spat out with reluctance. She was not used to saying it to people she did not respect.


	2. Chapter 2 - Meet The Upgrades

**Chapter Two – Meet The Upgrades**

Miranda was waiting for Shepard when she left the com room.

"Do you like your hair?" Miranda said.

It was just about the last thing Shepard expected to hear. Any niggling girlishness she may have once possessed had been eradicated in the military. Pink ribbons earned no respect.

"Excuse me?"

"Your hair. I cut it for you when I was saving you, so it would look the same when you woke up.."

"I don't really care about my hairstyle," Shepard said.

"Why did you brush it so much before any missions with Liara then?" a familiar voice in the corner said.

Joker was standing in the corner, baseball cap and all.

"Joker? What are you doing here?"

It was a relief to see a face she knew.

"I work for the same guy you do. He's scary, right? Oh, and you're not gonna believe what I'm about to show you."

"You drop your pants and I'm pulling my gun."

The three of them walked to the hangar. Shepard saw the brightness reflecting from the curves of the ship, the shadows bending around the hull. Light and dark cradling it.

"They rebuilt the Normandy?" Shepard said.

"Where would our brave knight be, without her noble steed?" Miranda said.

"I would say ladies first, but y'know, I do fly the thing and all."

Joker pushed past them, his elbows swinging forward ungainly to keep his balance.

"We've changed a few things around. I'll give you a tour," Miranda said as they entered the ship.

"We'll start with the crew deck," Miranda said as they stepped into elevator.

Miranda leaned past Shepard to push the buttons. Her dark hair tickled against Shepard's cheek, and Shepard felt the urge to kiss her. It was a passing urge, more of a temptation than any real desire. Liara was the first time she had fallen for an alien, but she had been with women all her life. She remembered kissing Liara just before the explosion. So how long had it been since her last kiss? Two years, or only a few hours? Time didn't really count when she was dead. More importantly, how long had it been since Liara's?

"Something wrong?" Miranda said. Her inflection was teasing, as if she sensed Shepard's discomfort.

Difficult questions were like bullets; the best thing to do is dodge them, rather than catch them and throw them back.

"What was wrong with the old Normandy?"

"Nothing was wrong with it, per se. We just felt it could be improved by adding some upgrades. And removing some deadwood."

The elevator doors opened like steam vents on a pressure cooker.

Shepard didn't listen as Miranda walked her around there crew deck. There was a fear chewing at her skull, a minute ago a new born worm and now a full grown poisonous cobra, that would not relinquish its grip. Had Liara remained faithful? Did she even still care about Shepard? Asari were used to seeing loved ones from other species die. Maybe Liara was already over her.

The distant professionalism Miranda spoke with irritated Shepard more with every word. When Liara's eyes and other parts could have been wandering over the past two years, Shepard did not want to hear about the improved underfloor heating system. It wasn't until she saw a photograph tacked to the wall in the canteen that she started to pay attention. The corners of the photograph were dogeared, the edges were faded and there was a small tear creeping in from the left, but that somehow made it seem more loved. That it would be kept and treasured, despite the damages. The photo was Jacob and Miranda, clinking wineglasses at a party. Celebrating a victory.

Miranda's eyes lingered on the image, then sharply pulled away when she realised Shepard was watching. Her thick, dark lashes closed like butterfly wings. An evolved defence mechanism.

"Let's go to the CIC. I think we're all done with the tour."

Miranda cleared her throat and returned to her cold, determined self.

They walked back to the elevator.

"Let's take the stairs," Shepard said.

Before now, Shepard had been too busy not liking Miranda to notice her body. But climbing the stairs a few steps behind her, it was hard to miss. She crushed the thoughts Miranda gave her. She was still with Liara. Still in love with Liara. But it had been two years since she'd had any action. Her mind was bound to stray. Shepard's heart was glad the staircase was short. Her eyes and more interesting parts wished it was a little longer.

"From here, you have the whole ship in the palm of your hand," Miranda said.

Miranda's foot climbed the first step to the galaxy map. It was as high as it got, Shepard stepping past her, avoiding the temptation to stand on Miranda's toes as they tried to eek their way into power.

"I'd be happy to assist you with anything you need, Shepard."

A blue hologram sphere appeared and spoke with a calming tone.

"A VI?" Shepard said.

"Actually EDI is an AI. The most advanced ever designed," Miranda said.

"I get it. Cerberus rocks. But Joker won't like this."

"Rest assured Shepard, I am merely a tool to assist the pilot's experience, not to hinder it."

"Do you have to talk like that?" Shepard said.

"Like what?"

"Like you work for a sex line."

"My voice was designed by men. I believe they enjoy a soft yet controlling voice."

"Men are idiots," Miranda said.

Shepard lips gave away a smile. There was a chance she could like Miranda yet.

"Where would you like to go, Shepard?" EDI said.

Shepard looked down at the computer rendering of the galaxy, a microcosm of existence. Amongst the sprinklings of white and the colourful supernovas spreading across the black, only one place came to mind.

"Where is Liara?"

EDI answered before Miranda could object.

"Miss. T'Soni is currently stationed on Illium."

"Then we go there."

Miranda cleared her throat.

"Perhaps Dr. Mordin Solus on Omega would be the best place to start."

Shepard turned around to face Miranda. On the old Normandy, being the direct superior to her crewmates was not something she relished. Here, she could already tell she would enjoy it.

"Thanks for resurrecting me and everything, but you're not the one running things anymore."

"Neither are you. We both work for the same man, Shepard."

"But he gave me control of a spaceship. We go to Illium."

"As you wish, Shepard," EDI said.


	3. Chapter 3 - Did You Miss Me?

**Chapter Three – Did You Miss Me?**

Shepard and Miranda climbed into the shuttle, and the Normandy fired them at Illium.

"The docking fees aren't that expensive here. We don't need to shuttle in," Miranda said.

"The second the Normandy lands, Liara will know."

"She's not that good of an information broker. She probably still thinks you're dead."

"Let's keep it that way. I want to surprise her."

Shepard brushed her red hair out of her eyes and Miranda turned away. They were concise women, neither valuing nor well versed in small talk. Miranda tapped her foot in a gentle rhythm, drawing Shepard's eyes to her legs. They were long and supple. Shepard did not like how much she liked to look at them. She forced her eyes away from the hypnotic pendulum of Miranda's lithe foot and watched as Miranda chewed on her unpainted lip, perfect pearlescent teeth sinking into skin.

It was unfair. Liara should have been the one to save her. Asari lived a thousand years; Liara couldn't spend two of them pouring life back into her lost love? Things would be easy then. Everything could continue as it had before. But no, Liara's life had gone on. It was Miranda who had spent two years of her much shorter life dragging Shepard back from the fiery depths. Irritating, intoxicating Miranda.

The shuttle landed with a jarring bump and Miranda fell forward, her face landing on Shepard's lap. Miranda pushed herself up, frowning in annoyance, but with a flash of enjoyment in the eyes. Shepard's face was a mirror image.

Miranda heaved the door open with a clunk.

"You don't seem like someone who's big on surprises," she said.

"I don't want Liara to prepare her reaction. Pretend she hasn't moved on if she has."

"What if she has?"

The question was Damocles Sword, hanging above Shepard since she regained lucidity, and the thread was slowly thinning.

"Hi, can I interest you ladies in some fine quarian crafted jewellery?"

A quarian salesman put his arm around Miranda and pointed at his display. The gems were glass and the gold was tarnished.

"No, thanks," Miranda said, easing his arm away like it were a tree branch in her path.

"Enjoy your day," the quarian said.

His voice was practised niceness, trying too hard and fooling no one.

Shepard grabbed his arm. His fingers closed tight into a concealing fist.

"What's in your hand?" Shepard said.

"Nothin'."

The niceness shrunk away into an angry rasp.

"Give it back or I'll slice your suit open."

"In this atmosphere I'd die inside fifteen minutes."

"That's what makes it a good threat."

"Fine," the quarian spat out in defeat.

He opened up his fingers and dropped Miranda's credit chit into Shepard's waiting palm.

"We square?" he said.

"Almost."

Shepard drew her omniblade and swiped at his envriosuit, deliberately gashing the skin beneath.

"I don't like thieves," Shepard told him as he dropped to the floor, deep and desperate breaths howling from his faceplate.

They walked away and left him choking at their feet.

"Wasn't that a little extreme?" Miranda said.

"He stole from you," Shepard said.

Miranda smiled. She didn't know if Shepard had acted out of a dislike of thieves in general, or from a specific desire to protect her. Either way, Shepard was an impressively ruthless woman.

As they climbed the steps to Liara's office, Shepard's heart began to thump, knocking on the door of her ribcage, trying to escape. She wanted to be sterile when she walked in, no pathetic tears.

An asari at a desk outside Liara's office stood and looked at them with disapproval.

"You can't go in there," she said.

"She'll make an exception," Shepard said, pushing the door.

Liara was sat at her desk, typing and talking on two different phones. There was a maturity about her, the innocence and naivety of the Liara Shepard knew was now a withered chrysalis, shed some time in the past few years.

Liara's eyes widened.

"I'll call you back," she told both phones.

"Did you miss me?"

It was a serious question.

Liara stood from her desk and hugged Shepard. Her hold was tight and soft.

"I had no idea…"

Liara buried her face in Shepard's shoulder and the rest of her words were lost.

"I need you for a mission. I don't know all the details, but it's dangerous and it's important."

Liara smiled, still holding Shepard.

"Business as always. It'll be just like old times."

There was a picture on Liara's desk. Liara with another asari. Holding hands. The other asari looked like a soldier. Shepard leaned away from Liara, sliding her thumb around the corner of the picture frame.

"Who's this?"

"Her names Samara. She's a justicar."

Liara spoke with a fondness that scratched at Shepard.

"What's she like?"

Shepard wanted to weigh the justicar up against her own.

"She would be a valuable asset to your mission."

Miranda cleared her throat.

"Shepard doesn't have the final say over crewmates."

Her arms were folded, one leg cocked. She was a tense animal.

"Neither do you," Shepard said.

"Who's this, Shepard?"

"I'm the woman who saved her life."

Her Australian accent stretched out the final word. Liara stepped forward, toe to toe with Miranda.

"Is that so?"

No guns were drawn, but this was a battlefield.

"It's true. Miranda rebuilt me."

Liara turned to Shepard with a smile, eyebrow raised with intrigue.

"You haven't told her, have you?" Liara said.

Miranda chewed on her lip and did not speak.

"I found your body when everyone said there was no hope. She might have rebuilt you Shepard, but I saved you."

Liara had saved her. In a way it was even more unfair, that both of them were fighting over who had saved her more.

"I didn't realise," Shepard said.

"I didn't have the money or resources for the operations necessary. That's why I turned to Cerberus."

"That's when I performed the minor task of actually bringing you back to life," Miranda said.

"Which wouldn't have been possible without her body," Liara said.

"Enough!"

Shepard slammed her fist into the table.

"I don't care which one of you wants to take credit for me being here, but I do know the fact that I am here makes me your Commander. Both of you! Back to the shuttle bay right now!"

Liara and Miranda shuffled out of the office, both secretly revelling in the chance to see the great Commander Shepard at her most fearsome.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Alpha On Omega

**Chapter Four – The Alpha On Omega**

The warm water of the shower swam through Miranda's thick hair, dripping suds of shampoo down her body. She turned the tap off and stepped out of the shower. The mirror had not even steamed. Miranda was quick and efficient, living by the bare essentials.

As she towelled her hair and wrapped it into a powder blue turban, she heard a feminine cough behind her. In the later stages of healing Shepard, Miranda had a reoccurring dream where Shepard grabbed her hand from the operating table, smiled at her and said thank you. The rest of the dream was always different, but always exciting. But it was not Shepard waiting for her. It was Liara, lab coat pulled tight at her waist, looking at Miranda as if she were an uninteresting specimen on a microbe tray.

"So this is what the perfect human looks like," Liara said.

It was clear the sight did not impress her.

"You mind telling me what you're doing in my bathroom?"

"Does Shepard know that you've been manufactured to be perfect? That you're false?"

"My engineering isn't a secret," Miranda said.

"But you haven't told her."

A drop of water fell from Miranda's fingertips, splashing her foot. It heightened her awareness of nakedness. Rather than becoming embarrassed, she turned around to give Liara a full view of her. If Liara was insistent on describing perfection as a weakness, Miranda would just have to show her how it was a strength.

"It hasn't come up."

"Shepard doesn't like it when her crew keep secrets," Liara said.

"She doesn't like it when they fuck justicars behind her back, either."

As Miranda applied a roll on deodorant, her eyes found Liara's reflection in the mirror and saw that her barb had stung.

EDI appeared from a wall port.

"Commander Shepard has asked the crew to gather in the CIC."

"Tell her I'll be right down," Liara said as she turned and left.

Miranda walked through to her quarters and removed her uniform from its hanger. She stepped inside of zipped it up, strapping an array of guns into her back and hip holsters. The only accessories she needed. She walked along to the elevator and thumped her fist heavily into the button.

"You took your time," Shepard said as the elevator doors opened.

A smirk on Liara's blue lips.

"I was in the shower," Miranda said.

"This isn't summer camp, so let's keep the bubble baths to a minimum."

Miranda nodded respectfully. Childish tattling was not her style.

"We're going to Omega," Shepard said.

"Nice to see you actually read the reports you get sent," Miranda said.

"We'll need Mordin when things get more complicated. If Archangel's stayed alive this long he's good. We'll see how good when we get there."

Shepard sat in between Liara and Miranda on the shuttle to Omega, all six eyes dead ahead. Shepard sucked on a lollipop, the candy coating giving her teeth a sickly veneer. She held the paper stick between two fingers as if it was a cigarette. The act was therapeutic.

Liara fought the urge to rest her head on Shepard's shoulder. The simple gesture of closeness was common on the old Normandy, but she did not think it would be well received here. Shepard had taken an immediate dislike to Miranda, but Liara knew Shepard well enough to be concerned. Shepard's typical reaction to a stranger was apathy. Strong feelings were a worry. Strong feelings could be inverted.

It was almost as if Miranda could sense Liara's insecurity.

"Have you decided about recruiting Samara?" Miranda said.

Shepard removed the lollipop from her mouth, twirled it in the air and slid it back between her teeth.

"We need the best of the best. Justicars fit the description."

"She's on Omega currently, tracking a dangerous criminal. We could pick her up now," Liara said.

"After the mission. I want to size her up before I take her out in the field."

The shuttle landed and they stepped out into Omega. Red lighting climbed the walls in sharp shapes. The atmosphere was vampiric, like it could drain the life out of you if you stood still long enough.

"There's an asari who runs things here. She'll help us get a handle on what our first move should be."

"Where will we find her?" Liara said.

"An executive box overlooking the nightclub. Likes to think of herself as the queen, and that's her throne."

The three of them walked forward, past the line of misfits waiting to get in. Two asari girls in heavy makeup giggled as they passed by. One of the girls waved flirtatiously at Liara and winked.

"Friends of yours?" Miranda said.

Liara ignored her.

A thick arm shot out across their path.

"Back of the line," the bouncer said.

He was a turian, and looked strong enough to crush their spines into sherbet.

"You wanna take a look at my outifit and reconsider?" Shepard said.

She turned her hips like she was showing off a dress, careful to let the light glare off the Cerberus logo on her shoulder and the grenade launcher on her back.

The turian's stare did not waver.

"You have business with Aria?"

"I need intel on Archangel."

"Those guns are enough to get you and your friends past me. Try any shit inside and Aria's men will have you on toast."

"Duly noted," Shepard said, stepping around the bouncer. He made no attempt to move for her.

Shepard drove through the hoard of dancers, ramming anyone in her way. Miranda followed suit, moving into the cracks left by Shepard. Liara lacked the strength of her companions, trying to weave in between the crowds and being pinballed around the dancefloor.

Two shotgun wielding batarians blocked the steps to Aria's office. Miranda and Liara hung back as the guns were raised and pumped. Shepard took another step forward, daring them. One of the batarians pushed a finger to his earpiece.

"Aria's waiting for you Shepard," he said, stepping aside.

Aria had her back turned to Shepard as the office doors opened. It was a power play from a woman who prized power above all else. Her purple skin shone with a regal elegance of complete control, her leather jacket and knee high boots were scuffed with the fight of the streets.

"So, you have risen."

"How'd you know I was coming?"

"When a ghost lands on my station, I like to know about it," Aria said.

"I prefer to think of myself as a zombie."

Aria looked over her shoulder and smiled.

"Isn't that a little demonic for a Christian like you?"

Shepard bit her tongue with irritation.

"So you get sent my reports too?"

Aria stepped down her stairs, stiletto heels clicking on the metallic steps like rifle bullets.

"Please, I don't get sent them. I take them."

The sentence started as a joke and ended deadly serious. Aria walked around Shepard, examining. There was no doubting Aria was powerful, but clearly exactly how powerful was never tested. Omega was driftwood floating through space. Finally, a challenge had arrived.

"Come with me."

Aria guided them through a doorway. The room was dark, lit by a bare lightbulb that flickered epileptically.

"My God," Liara gasped.

There was a man chained up. His writs were shackled to the ceiling, shirt torn and blood stained. His lip was split open and purpled, face cut and nose swollen.

"Having a party?" Shepard said.

Aria walked over to him and stroked his face. Scruffy stubble poked out from his bruised cheeks.

"This little human decided it was a good idea to rape nine asari girls in my territory."

She slapped him hard, leaving a hand print of hatred.

He let out a defeated moan. Aria grabbed him by his hair, jerking his head back at an agonising angle.

"I thought I'd wait until you got here. Show you I don't tolerate it when humans fuck with me."

Aria spat in his face. The moisture slid down his nose and dripped from the tip.

"Nobody fucks with Aria."

Aria drew a gun and pressed it into the man's forehead.

"Shepard, you can't allow this," Liara said.

Shepard stepped forward and grabbed Aria's gun.

"I don't like it when people touch my things," Aria said.

This went for the gun and the asari girls. The glint in her eye said she didn't mind firing two shots.

"Execution style's too kind for him," Shepard said.

Aria raised an eyebrow.

"What did you have in mind?"

"You got his key?"

Aria removed it from her pocket. It was old fashioned, carved from metal.

"Try anything stupid, you're dead."

Aria pressed the teeth into Shepard's palm. She wanted a challenge, but she didn't plan on losing.

Shepard unlocked one of the man's hands, leaving him to hang ungainly from the other. She grabbed his hand and rested it on a workbench. Her fingertip tickled up the base.

"I want you to understand, that this is a metaphor."

There was a pop, crunch and wail as Shepard twisted his finger out of its socket. Liara had to turn away as Shepard continued around his mangled hand. With all five fingers broken, Shepard lifted his hand back into its lock.

"Halfway there," Aria said.

Shepard unlocked his other hand. It plummeted like a dead weight.

"Did you like it when the asari girls begged? Or did their screams get you off? Tears, maybe?" Shepard said.

Shepard picked up his hand and slammed it into the workbench.

"I'm only asking because this is doing nothing for me. I'm gonna need a little more effort on your end."

"Put him out of his misery, Shepard," Miranda said.

"He's earned his misery."

More fingers were snapped and crushed. Eventually only the thumb was left.

"You're down nine fingers. That's one for every little girl."

Shepard yanked on his thumb until the bone pierced through the skin of his palm. Miranda winced and Liara covered her ears as the man screamed. His torn flesh flapped loosely like a half mast flag.

"That last one was just for luck."

"Can I shoot him now?"

Aria said, gun already drawn.

Shepard moved Aria's aim down to his stomach.

"He'll take longer to bleed out that way," Shepard said.

Aria smiled and pulled the trigger.

"Now, what would you three ladies like to drink?"


	5. Chapter 5 - Unexpected Additions

**Chapter Five – Unexpected Additions**

An obedient guard handed Aria a towel to wipe away the blood. The red stains on the rest of them were left to dry. Aria sat and crossed her legs, inviting the rest of them to sit across from her.

"Please," she said, swaying her hand in the direction of the chairs.

She enjoyed the show of offering permission.

"There's only two seats," Shepard said.

"Then I suppose you'll have to choose who to send away."

Shepard sat and turned to face Liara and Miranda. Liara's eyes were hopeful, mouth tight in anticipation as she silently begged for approval. Miranda looked disinterested, unwilling to participate in Aria's games. It was the same position Shepard would have taken in Miranda's place.

"You know, two humans and one asari feels a little… unsporting. I'd prefer it if you sent your little human away. That won't be a problem, will it?"

Liara hurried forward and grabbed the spare seat, then tried to sit down with composed dignity.

"Where can we find Doctor Mordin Solus?" Shepard said.

There was a flash of irritation in Aria's dark eyes, but her lips showed amusement.

"My time is very valuable, Shepard. A party of three spreads its value too thin. I won't allow it."

"We came here on two missions. I figure Solus is the easiest. Tell Miri where he is and you'll be rid of her."

Miranda removed her gun and checked the thermal clip was secure. Two large snapping sounds echoed around Aria's office. Miranda had no doubts here gun was properly loaded, she just wanted an excuse to draw her gun.

"Fine. He's in a clinic in the heart of the slums."

Miranda holstered her gun, awaiting further directions.

"Do you need to dismiss her, Shepard? Is there a codeword?"

Aria turned her back to Miranda, offering the perfect headshot.

"I can show myself out," Miranda said.

Aria waited for the door to click closed.

"Now, let me get you two a drink."

A turian in a waistcoat entered carrying a tray of three curved tumblers, each half full with a honey brown liquid. He bowed slightly to Aria, and she took a glass.

"Wait a second. Are you a hundred and twenty one?"

Aria took a sip and pointed at Liara.

Liara blushed. "Nearly."

Aria downed her drink and placed the empty glass of the tray.

"Nearly's not enough. That'll be all, Dexmus," she said.

The waistcoated turian left. Aria smirked, uncrossing her legs and re-crossing them in the opposite direction.

"You're a cradle robber, Shepard. I bet there's some unscrupulous krogans in here tonight who'd like to make a movie with her."

Liara was glad Shepard was near. It sounded like Aria was complimenting her, but it felt like an insult.

"Enough," Shepard said.

"Don't get defensive, Shepard. I'm sure if you ask nicely they'll let you star in it too."

"Liara and I are here to track down Archangel."

Shepard wanted this conversation back on track.

"You want to kill him?"

"I want to recruit him."

"What for?"

"I'm putting together a squad. Best of the best."

Aria stood and walked to a key pad on the wall. Shepard reached cautiously for her gun, readying her grip.

"You can take your hand off that cannon you carry," Aria said without turning.

Shepard kept hold of the weapon, but kept it holstered.

Aria keyed a code into a pad and the stylish panels of the walls folded down, revealing a fully stocked weapons locker. She grabbed an assault rifle and shotgun, dropped her leather jacket to the floor and slotted the guns into place.

"What's this?" Shepard said.

Aria turned and smiled.

"I'm coming with you."

Shepard stood, one finger still wrapped around the trigger.

"I don't need you."

"Best of the best. That's what you said, isn't it?"

"I'm here for Archangel."

"I control the biggest space station in this system. How well do think your mission would fare with me against you?"

Aria and Shepard stared at each other, daring the other to move. To blink. Liara tucked her knee shyly up to her chin, afraid to make a sound.

Shepard extended her hand for Aria to shake. Aria half drew her weapon before realising it was a peace offering.

"Welcome aboard."

"Good choice," Aria said.

There were no shortage of strange looks as the three of them walked through Afterlife. Aria did not often walk the floors of her kingdom, and her subjects seemed unsure if they were excited or afraid at the sight of her.

"So what's the plan?" Liara said.

It was a question Aria and Shepard were both used to answering. Shepard was in no mood to incite a power struggle before a crucial mission, and gestured for Aria to answer.

"The best plan would've been to join the mercs gunning for his ass. But that can't happen with me around."

"So what's plan B?" Shepard said.

Aria led them into a dark alcove and kicked in an air vent.

"These vents lead everywhere on Omega. Archangel is holed up on the north side. We get there, get him, and get back."

"No shots fired? That doesn't seem quite your style," Shepard said.

"I'm here for the long haul, Shepard. There'll be plenty of time for bloodshed. But I want my station kept in one piece," Aria said, lifting her knee onto the lip of the vent.

It was cold and dark inside the vents. Their hands and knees made a rhythmic, shuffling clunk as they moved. Continuing ever forward, like an ominous and violent creature. They could hear the grumblings and the battle plans of the mercenaries as they crawled above them. Occasional slits of light flashed across their face from the vents. The light flared brighter as Aria punched out the vent grill and climbed out. Archangel turned and saw he purple smirk magnified in his scope.

"Relax, I'm not here to kill you. You'd already be dead if I was."

Shepard climbed out of the vent after Aria. Crawling on her knees was not the first impression she wanted to give as a potential commanding officer. She looked up and could not hide her surprise at the familiar face.

"Garrus?"

He smiled and slung his sniper rifle back over his back.

"You two know each other?" Aria said.

"Garrus has been there since the beginning," Shepard said.

Liara coughed the dry air as she struggled to her feet.

"Any more of the old gang in there?" Garrus said.

"Just us. We're need you for a mission," Shepard said.

Liara hugged Garrus like a sister, sweet and nostalgic.

"Gladly. Picking off the Blue Suns is getting too easy. But how'd you know it was me?"

"Didn't. I heard Archangel was one of the best in the business."

"Well, they weren't lying."

It felt good talking to Garrus. Shepard had always thought of him as second in command, always connected with him best on a tactical level.

"Oh, fuck," Aria said.

Garrus turned just in time for a rocket blast from a YMIR mech to explode on the thick scaled mandibles of his cheek. He was breathing but unconscious. Liara dragged him into a corner.

"Can you treat it?" Shepard asked, ducking down from the fire.

"I've got medigel, but I need to patch the wounds first. Give me a few minutes."

Shepard kept low and ran to Aria.

"No shots, huh? What's plan C?"

"Plan C's always the same," Aria said.

Aria stood and shot round after rapid fire round into the mech while Shepard picked off the footsoldiers with Garrus' sniper.

"How's it coming, Li?" Shepard shouted over the battlesounds as her shockwave skittled the enemies below.

"He'll be fine, but I need to stitch him up. Keep the fire off us!"

Aria sent out a biotic blast that destroyed the mech, the fireball it produced taking out the rest of the mercs.

"That all of them?" Aria asked.

Her question was answered by a shot to shoulder. Blood spurted out and she fell to her knees, clasping the wound with her hand.

"Got another patch job for you Liara," Shepard said, moving to a better vantage point.

"I'm fine," Aria said through gritted teeth, rubbing medigel onto her shoulder.

Shepard's eyes roamed for where the shot came from. Hiding in the shadow of a pillar, she found him. Another sniper. She rested her gun on the ledge, stared through the scope and took a deep breath. She aimed and fired, exhaling sharply. The bullet travelled through the air, shattering the glass of the other sniper's scope and bursting through his eyeball before rupturing his brain. His gun slipped down and landed with a metallic scraping. Shepard turned and went to Garrus.

"How is he?"

"A little woozy, but he can walk. Let's not stick around any longer than we need to though."


	6. Chapter 6 - Beware The Shadows

**Chapter Six – Beware The Shadows**

Miranda left Aria's office and walked up to the Afterlife bar.

"Give me a Manhattan," she said.

The bartender mixed the drinks and poured them over crushed ice.

"No cherry."

She picked up the glass and drank it in one.

The taste of rum remained on her tongue as she pushed open the Afterlife exit. Her shadow stretched and twisted in the lights of Omega. The lights dimmed as she made her way over to the slums. There was a quarian curled up under a blanket, shivering. Next to him another quarian wasn't moving. Miranda did not look at them, eyeballing the turian guarding entrance.

"No humans 'til the virus has run its course."

"I need to see Mordin Solus," Miranda said.

"No, the people who are sick need to see him. You just want to."

The turian was taller than Miranda, expanding his chest in a show of strength. But he handled his gun like it was a toy, a loose showy grip. With a deft kick to his knees and a quick turn of his wrist, Miranda had disarmed him.

She spun the rifle into a comfortable grip and pressed it into his temple. His mouth hung open, shellshocked.

"If I was going in there to loot, I'd blow your head off and carry my haul out over your dead body. But all I want are directions to Mordin's clinic," Miranda said.

"The… the gun's not loaded," the turian stammered.

Miranda checked the magazine. Bare.

"Then what good are you?"

Miranda dropped the gun. The turian reached out for it and she stood on his hand, grinding it against the floor.

"Directions."

Her foot pressed harder with every syllable. The turian whined out the details on how to reach Mordin until Miranda let him up.

As she walked into the slums, Miranda thought about the prisoner in Aria's basement. She had not been as squeamish as Liara, but had still been uncomfortable. Shepard had not flinched. Aria took a sadistic thrill in the torture, but Shepard had only wanted to mete out justice. Miranda could learn a lot from Shepard.

The ceiling dripped and the walls creaked. Dark and wet, the whole place felt like it was sick. The virus hadn't just infected the people. There was a silence that set Miranda on edge. She wanted swarms of soldiers shooting at her; that was something she could handle. Danger didn't scare her, but the quiet made her nervous.

Miranda pushed open the door to Mordin's clinic cautiously. She nudged it forward with her toe, then stepped back and allowed it to swing fully open before entering. Her gun was drawn, scanning around the room for prey. There was nobody in the reception, but benches had been overturned and files were scattered on the floor. Someone had been looking for something, or people had left in fear. Either way, Miranda knew the fight she was looking for would be coming soon.

The door that led to Mordin's office was closed. Whatever was happening, the finale was being staged inside. She hurdled the reception desk and found a security camera console. Whoever had caused this carnage had been too busy to disconnect it. The picture on the monitor was grainy and black and white, but the situation was clear. Mordin was tied to a chair, a krogan standing over him with a shotgun. If she moved fast enough, she could kick the door in have her weapon aimed at him before he even knew she was there. There was too high a risk of Mordin becoming a casualty if she started a gun fight. Enforced surrender was the best option. The mission was harder than the simple recon it had been billed as, but not by much. And she was determined not to let Shepard down.

Miranda pulled out her gun and readied her grip. She ran into Mordin's office with a firm boot to the door and aimed squarely at the krogan's chest.

"Drop your weapon," Miranda said.

Two more krogans emerged from the shadows, each with shotguns aimed at Miranda.

"Not so fast, princess."

Damn. So this was how it would end. Too brave, too fast. Miranda forced herself to keep her eyes open, to look death in the face as it came from the barrel of a shotgun to collect her. She braced for the bite of a bullet, but instead the krogan swung his gun around and crashed the handle into the side of her head. Everything went black.

She woke up woozy. The cold stickiness of blood had congealed on her cheek. A krogan's scales scratched her as they stroked her chin. The scent on his breath was stale and sour.

"Last chance doctor. Tell us where the cure is, or we kill your assistant."

His eyes stared at Miranda, but his words were for Mordin.

"I'm not his assistant," Miranda said.

She was surprised and embarrassed by the weakness of her own voice.

"I don't care what you are."

He pushed her face up against Mordin's.

Mordin coughed uncomfortably.

"Tell us, doctor. Or you'll get a facemask of human blood."

"Cure made to be distributed among needed. Not extorted for profit. Unacceptable."

Still with Miranda's face pressed against Mordin's with one hand, the krogan lifted his gun against her forehead with the other.

"You should close your eyes if you're squeamish doc."

A sharp blade pierced the krogan's neck from behind. It drew back as quickly as it had shot forward, and the krogan collapsed against Miranda, blood gushing from the large slit the knife had left. She shrugged her body so he fell to the floor, looking quickly around the room for the hidden assassin. The two other krogans were standing next to each other, pointing their guns in a wild panic. It was useless. They suffered the same fate as their comrade, falling to the floor bleeding helplessly from their neck. Behind them, a sparkling silhouette appeared. A young woman materialised from nowhere, two blades sticking out from straps on her wrist. A hood hid most of her face, reducing her eyes to mere glints.

She cut the ropes tying Miranda and Mordin then set her weight back on her heels, retracting her blades. One corner of her lip dimpled up into a smile. She looked like she knew fifty ways to kill them and she was dying to show them one.

"Kasumi Goto. I think you could use someone like me on your mission," she said.

Kasumi flicked her hood down. Her hair was a short black bob with a dyed pink streak.

"How do you know about that?" Miranda said, dropping the ropes to the floor.

The smile returned to Kasumi's thin lips.

"How long do you think I've been following you?" Kasumi let the question sink in before adding, "Who knew Commander Shepard had such a mean streak?"

The fact Kasumi had gotten the drop on Miranda for so long was insulting, but it was also impressive.

"I guess you're in," Miranda said.

"If you're here to ask me to join your crusade, I'm afraid my work here is much too important," Mordin said.

"We need you, doctor. We could be dealing with the collectors, even the reapers, and we'll lose without the finest minds in the galaxy by our side."

"Reapers? Hmm, no real previous research into their activity. Collector data minimal. Reaper data, almost non-existent. Opportunity for breakthrough. No, no. Work here too important. Because scientist to help people."

"This will help people, doctor. More than the entire population of Omega tenfold. And Cerberus will distribute your cure in your absence. For free, just as you intended."

Miranda didn't know if Cerberus would continue Mordin's clinic, but she knew she needed Mordin to think they would.

"Cerberus?"

His voice piqued with curiosity.

"Apparently they're not all bad. Anymore," Kasumi said.

"Cerberus, pro human. Reluctant to work with other species. Situation must be… desperate."

"Can we count on you?"

Mordin smiled at Miranda. His serious face took on a childlike friendliness.

"Certainly. On condition that my assistants be allowed to carry on my work into the virus in my absence."

"Agreed."

Miranda and Mordin shook hands. He had a surprisingly firm grip.

"Oh, one more thing," Kasumi said.

She dropped a credit chit into Miranda's hand.

"Tell your friend Liara she should be more careful with her things."


	7. Chapter 7 - Secrets

**Chapter Seven – Secrets**

Miranda's walk out of the slums was far more relaxing than her walk in. The enclosed spaces seemed to expand, the lurking darkness brightened. Mordin was engrossed in his omnitool, and Miranda was free to talk with Kasumi.

"Why do you want to come on this mission anyway? And how much do you know about it?"

Kasumi dragged her hood back up, shadowing all of her face except her smirk.

"I haven't been on the ship yet, if that's what you're asking. I only started following you when you landed."

"You didn't answer the first part," Miranda said.

"I can't steal from anyone when I'm by myself."

"What did you used to do?"

"I had a partner," Kasumi said, turning away.

"What happened?" Miranda said.

She regretted it as soon as the words left her mouth. In the military, when someone used the past tense, you knew to leave it alone. She should have had the sense to know the same was true here.

"I don't know you well enough for that story."

The awkward silence was interrupted by the sight of a red-clad asari mediating by the shuttle bay.

"You think that's the asari Liara mentioned?" Kasumi said.

"Probably."

"See you later," Kasumi said.

She pushed a gadget on her wrist and disappeared in sparkles. Miranda swept her hair down across her face, covering the dried blood on her cheek.

The asari opened her eyes. They were deep and dark. She stood, back straight and shoulders firm.

"Commander Shepard?"

"Not quite," Miranda said, "I'm her second in command. Miranda Lawson."

"Samara," she said, bowing discreetly.

"I take it this means you've decided to join our mission?"

"I will need to have a discussion with Shepard herself before making that decision. And find out about your crew."

"I think you already know Liara quite well," Miranda said.

Samara's face remained stoic, no hint of emotion or reaction. She was certainly not Miranda's type, but she had no trouble seeing why Liara saw her as a fitting rebound.

Mordin made an irritated screech, slapping his omnitool.

"Something wrong with one of your equations?"

"Sudoku. Troubling."

Mordin closed the display and looked up at Samara.

"Asari. Military uniform, red headdress. Summation; justicar."

"You'd already know that if you were listening, doctor," Miranda said.

His eccentricity was already beginning to grate on her, but she had a feeling it was a cover for his genius.

"Yes, well. Back to the…"

Mordin trailed off and opened up his omnitool again.

"Am I going to meet your other associate?" Samara said.

"My other associate?"

"The cloaked human."

Kasumi reappeared, fading in through glitter.

"She's good," Kasumi said, "Kasumi Goto."

Samara looked at her curiously, "Aren't you a wanted criminal in three different systems?"

"I think technically it's four, if you count Sol."

"I'm sorry, but I have no choice but to arrest you."

Miranda stepped in front of Kasumi.

"I don't think so."

"Its fine," Kasumi said, drawing her hidden blades, "I'm part of a secret order, dedicated to bringing justice to the world. Eradicating those who seek to take power from the people. My fingers might be sticky, but my heart and soul are clean. I think I fall inside your Code."

Samara folded her arms, surprised.

"You know of the Justicar Code?"

"I've studied it. Not entirely for me, but I can respect it."

Samara took a hard look at Kasumi, deciding.

"Very well. The Code dictates that yours sins are absolved by the greater good of your cause. However, I must insist that no stealing takes place on any mission that involves myself."

"Fair enough. You can have your gun back now."

Kasumi tossed a pistol to Samara. She caught it and looked down at her empty holster in disbelief. Miranda smiled.

There was a low groan approaching from the distance. Its outline looked like some mutated figure, thick curved back with arms of differing shapes and size, hauling itself along on eight legs. Garrus was hunched over Liara, weighing her down. Aria had her hand clasped to her shoulder, trying to stay balanced, scraping her feet on the floor. Shepard walked tall through the centre, unaffected by the battle.

Shepard took Garrus' shoulder and helped him aboard the shuttle.

"Get him back to the med bay," Shepard said to Liara.

"He'll be good as new once he's patched up."

"Her too," Shepard said, pushing Aria onto the shuttle.

"I'm fine," Aria said, but she grabbed hold of Liara's hand and allowed herself to be pulled aboard anyway.

Samara waited for the screams of the engines to fade away as the shuttle took Aria, Garrus and Liara back to the ship.

"Commander Shepard. Liara told me you wanted to meet."

Shepard turned to Samara.

"I said we could find a place for a justicar," she said.

"What are the details of your mission? I can only sign on if I consider it a just cause."

"You want me to audition? No dice. Thanks anyway," Shepard said.

Miranda smiled. Shepard grew more admirable with every word.

"It's part of the Justicar Code. It's something I cannot bend on."

Shepard had already turned her back.

"That's fine. You were only a maybe anyway."

"There aren't many soldiers in the galaxy with the skills and experience of a justicar," Samara said.

"Not many, no. But we'll find them."

Shepard kept her back turned. Samara let her calm demeanour slip.

"Wait! I can tickle your back if you'll tickle mine."

Miranda stifled a giggle, covering her lips with her fingertips and coughing.

Shepard turned around.

"You mean you'll scratch my back if I scratch yours?"

"Human expressions are confusing, even to a woman as well travelled as myself."

"What do you need scratching?"

"I'm tracking a dangerous criminal. If you can assist me, I'll fight for your cause."

"Deal," Shepard said.

"I feel I must warn you Shepard, I'm aware of your reputation. Step too far over the line, and I shall be forced to kill you."

"Good luck with that," Miranda said.

Another Normandy shuttle landed nearby. Miranda yanked the door open and climbed aboard. Mordin almost walked straight past it, still studying his omnitool. He needed Samara to nudge him in the right direction. Miranda was less gentle, pulling his shoulders and heaving him up into the shuttle. Shepard took a step forward, then stopped. She looked around, sensing something. There was a delicate brush on her hip, but nothing was there. She felt her gun jostle in it holster and acted on instinct. She reached down and held the air by her thigh, grabbing invisible skin. Cloaked. Shepard ran towards the wall until there was resistance. With a small yelp, Kasumi appeared in Shepard's hold.

"Kasumi Goto. Pleasure to meet you," Kasumi said, face flat against the wall.

"Pleasure's all mine," Shepard said, tossing Kasumi aside.

"We actually met before. When you were in Afterlife. Downstairs, in Aria's office."

"You were there?" Shepard tried to keep her voice level.

"She's good, Shepard. Still not quite sure if she's on our side yet, but she's good," Miranda said from the shuttle.

Kasumi flicked her hood back up, hiding her face as Shepard scrutinized her.

"Have you served in the military before?" Shepard said.

"I'm what you'd call self-taught," Kasumi said.

"What makes you want to join us if you have no history of service?"

"Boredom."

Under her hood, Kasumi's eyes darted at Miranda. She had already revealed too much to her, and wasn't going to invite Shepard to that mistake.

"What if I refuse?" Shepard said.

"Then I keep your Normandy keycard and you don't get to go on your mission either," Kasumi said, producing the card from her pocket.

"That's kind of her thing," Miranda said.

Miranda was enjoying watching. Seeing Shepard take on all comers; this was why they had revived Shepard in the first place. Because she was unique. Perfectly, frustratingly unique.

"You couldn't take my gun," Shepard said. Defeat did not sit well with her.

"The gun was the distraction. The keycard was the prize."

Shepard couldn't tell if Kasumi was telling the truth, or if she was also trying to spin her defeat into a victory.

"I don't like thieves," Shepard said.

Miranda remembered the quarian on the walk to Liara's office and started to feel warmer.

"I more of a magician. I like taking things, but I always give them back. The prestige is the point of the performance."

"Always?" Samara said.

Her firm and level voice brought Miranda out of her daydream.

"Except when I take things from bad people," Kasumi said.

"We're going up against the worst people. Dangerous people," Shepard said.

"Then I suppose you need the best th-" Kasumi stopped herself, "The best magician there is."

Without waiting for approval, Kasumi climbed onto the shuttle.

"We've got a lot of firepower. A little stealth will give us more balance," Shepard said as she boarded the shuttle and closed the door.


	8. Chapter 8 - Cry For Help

**Chapter Eight – Cry For Help**

Shepard took her armor off and pulled on a white vest. It hung loose from her body, refreshingly cool. It was the first time she had spent any time in her cabin since she had been revived. Her original cabin was bare, but Cerberus had fitted her new one with needless luxuries. Coloured scales swam through the wall mounted fishtank, and gentle music ebbed from the surround sound speakers. She missed the militaristic feel of her old cabin, but enjoyed the softness and comfort of the new California king.

There was an inquisitive knock at the door.

"Come in," Shepard said.

If the crew continued to expand at its current rate, Shepard knew that visitors would become more and more frequent. Miranda opened the door. She had changed out of her armor too, but had not dressed down the way Shepard had. Instead she wore a red leather jacket and tight black jeans. They did not look like they offered much respite from the restrictions of the armor, but they did look good.

"I'm not interrupting, am I?" Miranda said.

"There's nothing to interrupt."

Miranda walked further into the room.

"Nothing's interesting unless it's shooting at you. We're the same in a lot of ways."

Shepard was beginning to agree with her.

"The crew's getting bigger than I anticipated. It's good that we've got a lot of options, but it'll probably mean having to spend more time away from the battlefield."

Miranda sat down on the couch, another of Cerberus' additions. She folded her arms tightly across her chest, then shifted them uncomfortably by her side. She was nervous, and Shepard didn't think Miranda was the sort of woman who shared vulnerabilities easily.

"Listen, I have something to tell you. A lot people take a dim view of it, ethically."

"You're not a Republican, are you?"

Miranda was, and even though she knew it was a joke, it surprised her that Shepard wasn't. But she had more urgent secrets to reveal.

"No, nothing like that," Miranda said with nervous laughter, "I'm genetically engineered. My reflexes, my mind, even my looks. They're all designed to be perfect."

Perfection was subjective, but Shepard could see why Miranda's looks would qualify. Yet there was a sadness in her eyes, and in the tenseness of her lips. Miranda could not even look at Shepard directly.

"You speak as though you're ashamed of it," Shepard said.

"None of my accomplishments are my own. They're the product of scientists, of DNA I have control over!"

Miranda spoke with anger. This was a woman who wanted the ability to achieve perfection on her own, bitter that it had been robbed of her by birthright.

"Bravery, tenacity, loyalty; these aren't anything to do with DNA. Those are you Miranda. Maybe you got a slight head start, you're the woman you are today because of you. Nobody else."

Nobody had ever shared her view that she had achieved things despite her engineering, not because of it. Miranda didn't know what to say, so she didn't say anything. She just let the moment drift by in blissful silence.

"You want my opinions on the ethics of it? I don't care. I know you're a great soldier and that's all I care about," Shepard said.

Miranda was glad that opening up to Shepard had not diminished the roughness with which Shepard spoke.

"I felt it was best coming from me."

Miranda stood up to leave. She did not want to over stay her welcome and become a clingy annoyance. She doubted that Shepard would find it cute.

"There's a lot of new faces here, and I don't even recognize some of the old ones," Shepard said.

Miranda turned back to face Shepard.

"I didn't really give you a chance when I first woke up, but I feel like I know you're one of the people who'll have my back no matter what," Shepard said.

Miranda sat down next to her on the bed.

"I always be there for you."

A few strands of vibrant red hair hung down over Shepard's face. Miranda's hand was twitching, desperate to rise up and brush it clear of Shepard's eyes. The voice in her head screamed to kiss her. The old faces. That meant Liara. Shepard was falling out of love with Liara. Maybe she had already fallen. When would she get another opportunity? Shepard accepting her, then opening up in kind. Alone, together on Shepard's bed. But was it too soon? Was Shepard still hopeful of reconciliation with Liara, despite Samara's presence on board? Even if she was ready to move on, would a kiss now only be a passing sweetness, impossible to savor through the surge of new emotions, and forever souring anything that might follow, and could follow happily, so long as the first moment did not come too soon.

Then again, Miranda was a gambler. You go hard or you go home. These thoughts flash fried inside her brain in an instant, as the thin locks of Shepard's hair swayed softly. Miranda reached out, lifting Shepard's hair behind her ear. An alarm started to screech. At first Miranda feared they were in her head, the craziness a symptom of her unfamiliarity in matters of the heart. But the alarm was real, blaring throughout the ship. Shepard stood quickly, her hair falling back over her eyes, walking quickly out of the room and grabbing her gun without breaking her stride. Miranda followed her, unarmed and feeling foolish.

"Emergency transmission received. Commander Shepard please report to the com room. Emergency transmission received. Command Shepard please report to the com room."

EDI's firm and steady voice repeated her request as Shepard and Miranda rode the elevator down. Shepard was too focused on the job to even remember when she had felt trapped with Miranda in the elevator, but Miranda felt like she couldn't breathe, as if a snake was squeezing its way around her chest.

"Don't I have someone who deals with shit like this for me, EDI?" Shepard said as she left the elevator.

"Yes, Commander Shepard. I scan all transmission's the Normandy receives and my algorithms decide whether they should be added to your mission log or ignored. However, as this transmission was an SOS sent by your former crewmate Tali Zorah, I felt you would want to be alerted immediately.

"Tali's in trouble?"

There was a crack of fear in Shepard's voice, but the news did not surprise her. Tali was tough and dedicated, but she was still tactically naïve, only able to see battle as a head to head fistfight. She had been learning the nuances of combat on the original Normandy, but must have reverted to her old ways in Shepard's absence.

EDI played the recording. Tali's voice was rapid, interspersed with the sound of heavy breathing through her envirosuit.

"This is Tali Zorah broadcasting from Freedom's Progress. Do not come here. We are under attack from an unidentified race."

A male voice interrupted, "They're goddamn collectors!"

"We don't know that, Kal!" Tali continued "They're are abducting human colonists. We have barricade ourselves into a bunker, but I don't know how much longer we can last. If we don't make it back, keelah se'lai, father."

"I love you, Raan."

The transmission cut out. Shepard was impressed with the succinctness Tali spoke with. Perhaps she had continued to learn.

"We have to go get her." Liara had appeared behind them.

"I know," Shepard said.

Shepard ran back to the elevator to get her armor. Even in her haste, she could slot it on quickly and without error. Garrus was waiting at the elevator doors when she went back down. He was holding himself up by the wall.

"I'm coming with you," he said.

There was no hint of a question.

"You can barely stand," Shepard said, nudging past him.

Garrus tensed his arm, blocking her path.

"It's Tali. I'm going."

Shepard had seen Garrus at his most menacing with enemies he despised. This was the closest he had got to it with her.

Mordin popped up next to them with a cheerful grin.

"Turians absorb anesthesia very quickly. He should be fine by the time you land," Mordin said.

"See? I'm fine," Garrus said, relaxing his arm.

"Didn't get the chance to introduce myself on Omega. Doctor Mordin Solus, at your service. Very exciting to be working on such a diverse crew on an unprecedented mission."

"That's great Mordin," Shepard said, continuing through the ship.

"Of course. We'll talk later. Impending crises and whatnot."

Shepard selected her weapons from the armory and helped Garrus secure his own. His hands grasped emptily at the air, not in tune with his vision. She hoped Mordin was right about him. If Garrus was still like this by the time the gunplay started, he'd be dead before he even had time to draw. Liara grabbed her pistol and machine gun and the three of them climbed into the shuttle. Miranda stood nearby, armor on and weapons loaded, unseen and unwanted.


	9. Chapter 9 - Nothing Interesting

**Chapter Nine – Nothing Interesting**

Miranda forced her weapons back into their slots in the weapons locker and walked back to her room. Kasumi was leaning on the doorway, shuffling a deck of cards. The thin cardboard made a rasp as they flicked them from left hand to right hand.

"You wanna play?" Kasumi said.

"No thanks."

Miranda continued past her, removing her armor as she walked.

"It's rough, getting left behind like that," Kasumi said.

"She can't take everyone everywhere."

Miranda took her seat behind her desk, while Kasumi sat on the desk itself, her back half turned to Miranda.

"You don't sound convinced."

Miranda knew what she had said was true; Shepard couldn't take a full complement of crewmates on every mission. And reading psyche reports on Tali, Miranda knew that she was naturally distrustful. The mission would go smoother with Garrus and Liara being familiar to Tali already. Still, as second in command, it didn't seem right that she be left behind without notice.

"I was with Shepard when the alarm went off," Miranda said.

"What was she like? Did she spring into action? Get a really serious look on her face? Or just not even break a sweat?"

"I was in her bedroom."

Kasumi jumped off the desk and spun around. Her hood fell down from the speed of the movements.

"You were in bed together?"

"Not exactly."

"Not exactly? You either were or you weren't. There's no grey area."

"We weren't naked in each other's arms, but it wasn't like nothing happened either. There was a…" Miranda searched for the word to describe exactly what it was, "A moment."

Kasumi leaned in closer. Miranda noticed for the first time that the pink streak had been dyed purple.

"Did you kiss her?"

Yes. Yes! Miranda wanted to scream. But she couldn't. The chance had been missed.

"I brushed her hair out of her face."

"Ooh. How dirty."

The sarcasm practically dripped from the corners of Kasumi's lips.

"It was more than that. She talked about how she didn't even know Liara anymore, how I was the only one she could trust."

"And you still didn't kiss her?"

Kasumi was just regurgitating the voice in Miranda's head.

"Maybe I would have. Everything happened so fast. And I didn't know if it was too soon, how she would react. I was afraid."

Kasumi's eyes widened briefly, surprised that Miranda was being so honest. Maybe it was guilt over the foolishness of pressing Kasumi on the fate of her partner. Kasumi was touched, but she knew the way to drive this situation forward was to be decisive. Miranda might have been willing to open up once, but Kasumi did not think it would become a habit for her.

"Listen to me. The second Shep gets back you grab her by that thick red hair, pull her close and kiss her til she can't breathe."

"What if it's too late? What if she reconciles with Liara on this mission. It'll be just like the old days with Vakarian and Tali there."

Kasumi placed her hand on Miranda's shoulder, "Trust me. Nothing interesting will happen on this mission."

A grenade burst, showering dirt up at Shepard and Liara. It was like the planet itself was behind them. To their left, Garrus was driving through the hostiles, gunning them down with mean precision. Even Shepard was struggling to keep up. Garrus was always a good fighter, great even, but always consistent too. He never let you down, but it was rare that emotions scorched in his belly so that he fought with such fervor. Seeing Tali again was clearly important to him.

The hostiles were simple armed mechs; the collectors, if that was truly what they were, that scared Tali into her distress signal, had already left. The grenade blast sent Shepard stumbling to her knees. As Liara reached out a hand to pull Shepard up, a mech aimed squarely at the centre of Liara's back. It was a cowardly shot, even for a robot, but it would do that job. Shepard pulled Liara down, and the bullet flew safely beyond them into the dim battlefield mist, while another spraying of inch perfect killshots from Garrus put an end to the gutless mech.

Maybe it was the force of Shepard's pull, or maybe it was Liara wanting it to happen, but Liara ended up on top of Shepard, hands held, rolling in the dirt. Maybe it was old habits dying a little too hard. They smiled at each other, and it was not awkward. Shepard had been dead for two years, and Liara had strayed, so it was nice for Shepard to feel close to Liara without it being difficult or uncomfortable. But sometimes nice is the worst insult. Shepard felt none of the built up tension or passion she had felt in those claustrophobic interactions with Miranda, none of the pleasurable shiver from when Miranda had brushed Shepard's red hair back. And she had felt that with Liara before. When she had first kissed those blue lips, when she had caressed Liara's skin, allowing her fingertips to soak up each exciting new dimple. Perhaps her relationship with Liara had just moved to a different place. After all, it was a meaningful relationship with a future. Not just sex. Shepard wasn't sure if she could see that with Miranda, but she wasn't sure if she had really looked yet. Perhaps the place her and Liara's relationship had moved to was Oversville. The Friend Zone.

A bullet stung Shepard's visor, and she snapped back into action. She was a soldier dammit, a good one. She needed to stop being so… female. She didn't cry while the men fought the wars. She led from the front. Rising from the trenches, as dirt colds fell from her uniform, Shepard took out four mechs with three bullets. Two with shots to the centre of their chestplates, and the other two with a headshot so good it pierced the eyesocket of one mech and carried on travelling into the one behind him. After Garrus emptied another clip and Liara sent out a Warp field, the hostiles were down. Now all they had to do was find Tali.

They walked further forward and saw more shadowy figures. A chorus of clicks and shunts rang out as the three of them readied their weapons. They edged closer, but the figures did not move.

"Wait, they're not attacking," Shepard said, pushing down the barrel of Garrus' gun.

Shepard walked up to one of the figures. It was a quarian, frozen in a fleeing pose. Its neck was turned looking back, knees raised as it sprinted forward. Not fast enough. A small swarm of flies surrounded the quarian, with long sharp bodies.

"What's happening?" Liara said.

"I'll take some samples. Maybe Mordin will know."

"Come on, we've got to get to Tali before it's too late," Garrus said.

He paid no notice to the frozen quarian. He only had one quarian on his mind.


	10. Chapter 10 - Macabre Honeymoon

**Chapter Ten – Macabre Honeymoon**

There was a hut in the distance. The fog swirled around it, like smoke around a log on a fire. The fog was waiting to consume it. The hut was made of metal slats, unpainted and scratched. The rest of buildings had fallen to rubble and dust, but that one remained. The others were probably brightly coloured before the collectors came, and comfortable too. But Shepard knew Tali would be inside that metal hut on the horizon. The one that still stood. She knew Tali would have made the right call.

Garrus would've known it too; he knew Tali better than anyone. But the fear in his heart must have overtaken this, as it does when loved ones are in danger. We know they'll be smart, but worry they'll be stupid. He ran across the terrain and kicked in the door with the huge claw hammer of his foot. Even with the almighty force of his thighs, it took two kicks. The first one dented the door inwards, bouncing Garrus back. Shepard and Liara had caught up by the time his second kick crashed through the steel doors.

"Tali!" He shouted.  
>It was the first time Shepard had heard a crack in Garrus' voice. In any turian's voice. He was afraid for her, and in no mood to let his pride say different.<p>

A moan came from the darkness. It could have been Tali, or it could have been metal creaking. Shepard unclipped her cracked visor, but she couldn't see any clearer through the unlit hut.  
>"We should split up to find her," Shepard said.<br>"Agreed," Garrus said, marching off with his pistol gripped tight and aimed down.  
>"Be safe, Shepard," Liara said. She leaned in and kissed Shepard's cheek tenderly. Before Shepard could react, Liara was gone to the shadows. Shepard rubbed away the sensation and imprint left by her blue lips and concentrated on the job at hand.<p>

Shepard stalked through the dark hut. Though it looked intact from the outside, inside hut was a wreck. Girders had bent and fallen, and hot steam billowed out through cracks in the pipe. One of the light bulbs frazzled and whimpered, while the rest had given up completely. Shepard heard the moan again. Definitely not metal.  
>"Help..." it said. It was weak, near death.<br>"Tali?"  
>Shepard rounded a corner cautiously, and saw what looked like a black worm, wriggling desperately. She looked beyond the worm, and it turned into a snake. Thicker black coils, still squirming wildly, still getting nowhere. Beyond the snake was a shoulder. It was Tali's arm and finger, clawing for a grip and finding none. Her lower body was trapped under a fallen support beam. She resembled an almost empty tube of toothpaste.<br>"I found her!" Shepard shouted.  
>The words hardly left her mouth and Garrus was by her side.<br>Tali looked up at them, face obscured by the glare of her helmet. Shepard guessed her expression would have been surprised and happy, though also embarrassed and annoyed to have been found in such a helpless position.  
>"Weren't you dead?"<br>"It's a long story, Tali."  
>"If it happened to you, I'll believe it."<p>

Liara caught up to them an immediately crouched down to hold Tali's hand. There was a kindness instilled in Liara, and comforting Tali had not crossed the militaristic minds of Shepard or Garrus. They were more concerned with how to free her.  
>"The whole gang? Thanks for inviting me to the party," Tali groaned out.<br>"Not quite. No Wrex or Ash," Shepard said.  
>"Maybe the small talk can wait 'til she's not being crushed, Shep?" Garrus said, trying to heave the metal barrier away from Tali.<br>There was more than a trace of irritation in his tone. The girder may have been crushing down on Tali's spine, but it was hurting Garrus more.  
>"Why are you even here?" Tali said.<br>Garrus' legs were locked like a car jack, lifting the metal just enough for Tali to breathe, but not enough for her to escape.  
>"Can you get out?" he said.<br>Tali wriggled and shook her head.  
>"We heard your transmission," Shepard said.<br>"The one warning people to stay away?"  
>"Yeah."<br>"So you decided to come?"  
>"Yeah."<br>Tali laughed, but it was drowned out by the sound of Garrus struggling to keep the weight of the metal lifted.

Liara sent a blue stasis bolt at Garrus, freezing him in his pose.  
>"That better?" she said.<br>Garrus made a noise of agreement. He was in no pain, but the stasis fused his teeth into a hard grit.  
>"It'll do until we come up with a plan, anyway," Shepard said.<br>"Err is Kull?" Garrus mumbled.  
>Shepard and Liara had no idea, but Tali had always connected with Garrus on a deeper level.<br>"Kal's... dead. Collectors got him. They didn't see me, I don't think."  
>"But you saw them? They were definitely Collectors?" Shepard said.<br>"I couldn't say for absolute definite, but close enough for rock and roll."  
>Garrus gave a muted chuckle.<br>"Seriously though, why wasn't invited to this team reunion?" Tali said.  
>"It's not just the old team," Liara said. It was as close as Liara came to scathing.<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"Shepard's with Cerberus now."<br>Garrus started to groan again.  
>"The stasis is wearing off," Liara said.<br>Shepard took the weight and found Garrus' struggles were no exaggeration.  
>"Thanks for saving me and all, but if you came to recruit me for Cerberus, put me back where you found me."<p>

Beads of sweat were pooling on Shepard's forehead, darkening her red hair to brown. Her teeth felt like they were eroding.  
>"I'm not with Cerberus. They want to stop the Collectors, the Alliance wants to ignore them. It's not a difficult choice," Shepard said.<br>Her fingers were slipping over the edges of the metal. She dovetailed them together and her grip tightened momentarily.  
>"But we blow them up afterwards? Cerberus I mean," Tali said.<br>"You're pretty chatty for a girl getting crushed to death," Shepard said.  
>The ropey muscles of her arms were aching, like the weave was slowly fraying.<br>"As long as you're there, I'm not being crushed to death. So where was I on the list? Are Ash and Wrex waiting for me in party hats on whatever ship you fly these days?"  
>"They've... rebuilt the Normandy," Shepard said, quickly pushing the girder up onto her shoulder. Her arms still stung from the after effect of bearing the huge weight.<br>"Also, no Ash or Wrex. Ash hates Cerberus, and she don't think she'd change her mind for any of us. Wrex is back on the krogan homeworld, but none of us have spoken to him in a while."  
>"I keep in touch with Wrex," Garrus said, "Have done ever since they disbanded us."<br>His muscles had recovered, and he was able to help Shepard with the girder, but they still could not lift it any higher.  
>"Even when you were Archangel?" Shepard said.<br>"You were Archangel?" Tail said. She sounded impressed.  
>Shepard had never seen a turian blush before, but she guessed it resembled Garrus, cheeks shining soft blue.<br>"Kinda," he said.  
>"Did he know?" Liara asked.<br>"That I was Archangel? Yeah. Just about the only one that did."  
>"Wrex? Wrex is the one you tell?" Shepard said.<br>"Hey, you were dead. And I know Liara is hunting the Shadow Broker, which means the Shadow Broker knows and he's hunting you,"  
>"Why not me?" Tali said. Her voice had previously been soft, in pain. Now it was strong and defiant. "Why couldn't you tell me?"<br>"I... couldn't bear to put you in danger," he said.  
>"You know, if we were alone, and I wasn't being crushed, and it wouldn't make me sick for a week, I'd kiss you right now Vakarian."<br>Garrus smiled and his support on the girder weakened, sending Shepard to her knees.  
>"Okay, we can't stay here forever," Shepard said, pushing the metal bar upwards. "Garrus, on three we're gonna lift this has high as we can. A single controlled burn, yeah? Tali, as soon as we do, crawl forward hard until you're free. One, two three!"<br>"Wait!" Liara shouted.

It was too late. Liara saw the danger in time, but none of the others did. When the girder dropped and Shepard slipped to her knees, a sharp prong spiked out from one of the other fallen bars. As Tali moved, the spike ripped right through her suit. Her hands started to flail, no longer strong enough to pull her forward. Liara yanked her to safety by the shoulders.  
>"It's not like getting shot," Tali said, "It's colder. Like a kiss from disease."<br>She was feverish, babbling. It was haunting. Garrus found it hard to watch.  
>"It must have cut her deep. To get that sick that fast, it must have pierced the skin," Liara said.<br>"Or there's a trace of something toxic from the Collectors," Shepard said.  
>"We can argue the science later. Right now we need to get her to the med bay," Garrus said.<p>

He scooped her up in his arms, and carried her out over the threshold as she slurred in his arms. The scene from a macabre honeymoon.


	11. Chapter 11 - Nightmares & Dreamscapes

**Chapter 11 – Nightmares & Dreamscapes**

Garrus sat hunched over at Tali's bedside. She was murmuring and twitching slightly on the steel table of the Normandy med bay, unaware of her surroundings.  
>"How bad is she, Mordin?" Shepard asked.<br>"Quite bad. But then, on the other hand, rather good. It's relative."  
>"Do you ever just give a straight answer?"<br>"Imagine if you had influenza, Shepard. Human flu. You'd feel terrible. Be unable to move, to eat maybe, but only for around four days. After that, you be fine."  
>"So she'll make a full recovery?" Garrus said.<br>"Certainly, certainly. Though she will be very sick for a short while. You're very welcome to stay and look after her," Mordin said.  
>Garrus nodded, running a comforting finger gently down Tali's arm.<br>"And Aria?" Shepard said.  
>"Oh, fighting fit. Quite literally. Bullet never touched bone or cartilage. Her and Samara are practising hand to hand combat in the shuttle bay. Engineer Donnelly has been watching them closely. Strange, as the likelihood of him being involved I hand to hand combat is slim."<br>"I don't think he's interested in the combat, but I still reckon his chances are slim."  
>Mordin made a quizzical, I-don't-understand-humans noise and turned to some samples on his workbench.<p>

Shepard beckoned Mordin over to the corner. She didn't want to disturb Garrus' vigil any more than necessary.  
>"So why was that quarian we saw frozen? Was he dead?"<br>"Salient point, there was nothing you could have done to save him, undoubtedly. However, his vitals were still active, though much lower readings than I've ever seen from a quarian," Mordin said.  
>He sounded fascinated, almost impressed. Shepard hoped it was merely a coping mechanism.<br>"How low?"  
>"Well, a human heart has resting pulse of around seventy or eighty beats a minute. Salarians like myself average around fifty, while quarians are normally up at one hundred and ten or so. This quarian's heart only registered forty beats per minute."<br>"So what does that mean?" Shepard asked. She felt she was following, but also that she was two or three steps behind where Mordin was.  
>"Not quite sure. Excellent position to be in as a scientist. Means I get to find out. If I had to guess, I'd say they were putting him to sleep. But why not use simple anaesthesia? Questions, questions..."<br>Mordin trailed off, his head turning longingly to his work station.  
>"Could they use this freeze field on us?" Shepard said.<br>"In theory, yes. It's not just exclusive to quarians, that much is clear. But it seems quite rudimentary. I would expect to be able to conjure a counter measure rather soon."

Miranda was waiting outside the med bay. She leant on a handrail, legs slightly crossed as she used her tiptoes to perch comfortably. Trying to hard to look nonchalant. Moving off the rail, she rested against the wall and folded her arms. She had no reason for being there other than waiting for Shepard, and it was uncomfortable to not appear obvious. Eventually Shepard came out. Strands of her red hair bounced along her forehead, and Miranda was transported back to Shepard's cabin, taking a chance on brushing it back behind her ear.  
>"Maybe one of these days you'll come back from a mission with everyone unscathed," Miranda said.<br>Shepard stopped dead.  
>Miranda had meant it to be wry and cute, but look Shepard gave her made Miranda think that if Shepard were armed, it would be the last thing Miranda ever saw.<br>"I suppose you think you could do better?"  
>"I just meant... I was joking... oh God, she's going to be okay, isn't she?"<br>"Full recovery with in a week. As long as the injuries stay minor, I can let your little jokes slide," Shepard said.  
>"I didn't-"<br>"Listen, I know you're used to running things, but on this ship you work under me."  
>"I could get used to working under you, Shepard."<br>Miranda heard the double entendre as soon as soon as the words were out. She hoped Shepard had missed it, but her raised eyebrow suggested different.  
>"Oh God, I-" Miranda started, before Shepard cut her off.<br>"Let's just take things one step at a time, huh? Go get some sleep. We can discuss our next move in the morning, Deputy Commander."  
>Miranda smiled and walked to her quarters. She had meant the more professional context of working under Shepard, but there was nothing wrong with thinking about the other kind.<p>

Shepard returned to her own quarters and climbed into bed. Sleep usually came easily to her, and it was mostly dreamless. But not tonight. It was not Tali's condition that concerned her, nor the minor wound Aria had already recovered from. Injuries, fatalities even, were part of battle. Soldiers had to move on, and Shepard understood that. What was keeping her awake was something she understood far less; matters of the heart. There was a spark with Miranda, even though there were parts of her Shepard couldn't stand. But some if funnest relationships she'd had were with girls she couldn't stand. At least, she remembered the fun parts. Her memory had probably eaten some of the screaming frustration. And the relationships had always been short, she remembered that much. And when she had been with Liara, it was more meaningful. She'd never admit it to anyone, but she even had some names picked out for their little blue babies. Yet in two years, Liara had managed to move on. It wasn't just a fling to end the dry spell, Liara and Samara were a real couple. And where did that leave Shepard?

She turned on her side and saw Miranda lying in bed next to her. Her dark hair glimmered as it flowed down the pillow. Shepard looked behind her and saw Liara had joined them too, staring at her lovingly with sparkles in her big beautiful eyes. So she had fallen asleep. Shepard was embarrassed with herself for dreaming up a grandiose threesome of her self imposed love triangle, but not enough that she wanted the dream to stop.

Miranda ran her hand through Shepard's hair. There was a ticklish tug at her roots, but when looked at Miranda's hand, she saw a clump of ginger strands slipping away to her floor. What was happening? Shepard touched her skull and felt a bare patch. The dream became blurred and distorted as Liara grabbed her by the shoulders. She kissed her hard, painfully firm, and Shepard tasted the coppery tang of blood. Liara had never kissed her like that before. It was closer to the anger infused passion she imagined her first kiss with Miranda would be like, should one ever come to pass. Liara moved away from her and smiled diabolically. She bared her teeth, sharp and long and stained maroon. Liara laughed, a pantomime cackle. Miranda pulled Shepard towards her, but Shepard's clothes and skin tore off and dissolved into sludge. Her breathing became erratic as Miranda began to cackle too. The bed expanded to a huge size, leaving Shepard a tiny figure in the centre. Liara and Miranda swirled around her, smoky spectral demons, teeth dripping down into fangs as the cackles became louder, louder, louder.

Shepard woke up. Her hectic hands swatted at her hair and ribcage. Still intact, but everywhere was coated in a film of fear stricken sweat. Even the bed sheets were awash. She could taste no blood, her mouth instead dry and acrid. She wanted Liara to be there. Not the false, maniacal Liara from the dream, but the real Liara. Her Liara. But Liara wasn't hers anymore, and Miranda never could be. Not enough that she could reveal her vulnerability, that she could simply ask Miranda to hold her.

She ran to the bathroom and splashed cold water onto her skin. Her cheeks were hollow and pale in the mirror.  
>"EDI, what at the crew sleeping arrangements?"<br>The blue holo sphere of EDI slotted out of the wall. Her chine hurt Shepard's half asleep eyeballs.  
>"The Normandy has two large crew quarters, one for combat staff and one for other personnel, as well as separate quarters for certain senior staff, such as yourself and Miranda"<br>"But where specifically are people sleeping?"  
>Shepard rested her hands on the sink, gripping the cool ceramic tightly.<br>"Aside from Miranda in her own quarters and Tali and Garrus in the Med Bay, all of the crew are in the crew quarters. Except for Dr Solus, who is still awake. He had set up his bed in the Med Bay, but he offered it to Garrus so he could remain by Tali's side."  
>"What about Liara and Samara?" Shepard asked.<br>Her fingers were an ever tightening vice on the wash basin.  
>"They are in the crew quarters, Shepard."<br>A bead of sweat slid down her fringe and splashed on her skin.  
>"Are they sharing a bed, EDI?"<br>Her teeth her gritted.  
>"Shepard, I do not think such a request is ethical."<br>Shepard glared up at EDI and caught her own reflection in the mirror. She looked haggard and bitter, at least ten years older than she had been that afternoon. The glow of the bathroom light was not kind.  
>"It's my ship, EDI."<br>"Shepard-"  
>"Tell me!"<br>Spittle flew from her mouth and attacked the mirror like a swarm of flies.  
>"Yes, Shepard. They are."<p>

Shepard's fist slammed into the mirror, shattering the glass into a mosaic of eyes and teeth and red hair. 


	12. Chapter 12 - Take The Girl Out Of Omega

**Chapter Twelve - You Can Take The Girl Out Of Omega**

Aria opened her eyes slowly. She could remember clearly the gunfight on Omega, and the biting pain in her shoulder as the battle roared around her. Everything else was soup, either unclear or in the wrong order. As her eyelids strained apart, the pattern on the ceiling was a soft blur, sharpening into focus steadily.

Before her eyes or her mind had adjusted, the smiling face of a salarian reached over her, deep crevices forming on his scaly skin as his lips stretched wide.  
>"Ah, splendid to have you back with us. Antiseptic and medigel has healed the bullet wound, with no permanent motor function impairment and only temporary tissue hemotoma."<br>His smile became bigger and the wrinkles deepened.  
>Aria sat up and pushed his face away. Mordin stumbled backwards, but otherwise did not react to Aria strong blue hand.<br>"What exactly does that mean?" Aria said, regaining lucidity. She remembered being carried back to the ship, the young asari and the turian.  
>"The only after effect from the wound will be a contusion, and that will pass in a few days."<br>Aria stretched out her neck muscles and spoke shortly.  
>"Don't make me ask again."<br>Mordin cleared his throat.  
>"You'll have a bruise."<br>"Thank you," she said dryly.  
>Aria stepped off the table. Her legs took half a second to strengthen, threatening to collapse under her.<br>"You don't remember me, do you?" Mordin said.  
>"Should I?" Aria said, walking to the exit without looking back.<br>"I suppose if you should, then you would... sweetheart."  
>Mordin closed the door of the med bay behind her before she could reply.<p>

Sweetheart? Aria shook her head and tried to remember what had happened on Omega. Shepard. The prisoner in the basement. That was why she was here. And the dark haired human. Aria had sent her to pick up the salarian doctor... Mordin. That was his name. That was why she should have remembered him. He was an Omega native too. But sweetheart? Salarians were known for eccentricity.

Aria had received no head wound. The memory loss would go once the medicine was out of her system. But until then she was in a position of weakness. Aria liked holding all the cards, and it felt like all she had right now was a pair of fives.  
>"Where's Shepard?" she said to herself.<br>"Commander Shepard is currently leading a small recon team on Freedom's Progress, investigating a distress signal from former crewmate Tali Zorah,"  
>EDI spoke with usual level tone, though Aria somehow heard an inflection of insult.<br>"Who the hell are you?" Aria said, kneeling down to peer through the twirling holographic sapphires of EDI.  
>"I am the Normandy's Artificial Intelligence. The crew refer to me as EDI."<br>"An AI? So, you know everything about the ship and the mission? And you have to tell me if I ask?"  
>"Aside from classified files, that is correct."<br>"How come Shepard's alive?"  
>"I'm afraid that information is classified, Ms. T'Loak."<br>Aria sighed. She had expected such delicate information would be tightly under wraps. You couldn't kidnap and starve an AI's family until they told you what you wanted to know.  
>"Who finances this mission?"<br>"The Illusive Man."  
>"What's his real name?"<br>"I'm afraid that information-"  
>"Yeah, yeah. What's the primary objective of the mission?"<br>"The Illusive Man believes there is a connection between the reapers and the collectors, and that they are targeting humans."  
>"Does he have any reason for believing that?"<br>"I'm afraid that-"  
>"Fine, last question. Who else is on board? Military crew only."<br>"Commander Shepard is currently in the field with Liara T'Soni and Garrus Vakarian," EDI said.  
>The young asari and archangel. Aria's memory was returning as her adrenalin ate the anesthesia.<br>"Who else?"  
>"Miranda Lawson has the deck in Shepard's absence. In addition to her, crew doctor Mordin Solus has field experience, as does Justicar Samara. Finally, Kasumi Goto has no service record."<br>"Life experience is worth more anyway," Aria said, "Wait, there's a Justicar on board?"  
>"Correct."<br>"Where is she?"  
>"Samara is currently mediating in the shuttle bay."<p>

Aria walked quickly to the elevator, feet landing heavily with each rapid step. One of the technicians was in front of her moving slowly. Aria's hand rammed into his shoulder blade until he was crushed against the wall and she could get past. She did not take kindly to people in her way.

In the elevator she hit the button with the point of her elbow, hard enough to break it. The elevator shook slightly as it whirred into life, then descended. When doors slid open, Aria saw the straight backed silhouette of the Justicar sitting cross legged, hands resting delicately on her knees.

Samara did not react to Aria's presence, though she must have surely heard the heavy breathing and heavier footsteps. Even as Aria grabbed Samara's collar and hauled her to her feet, Samara merely licked her lips and looked at Aria with deadeyed composure.  
>"Can I help you?"<br>"You the Justicar?" Aria said, twisting her grip on Samara's collar until it dug into the flesh of her neck.  
>"Put me down," Samara said.<br>Aria obliged.  
>"You got my men killed," Aria said.<br>"The Ardat Yakshi killed them."  
>"While you conveniently escaped."<br>"I think we both know I'm a better soldier than your guns for hire," Samara licked her lips again. It was starting to irritate Aria.  
>"I didn't want the Blue Suns reassigned. They work for me."<br>"I convinced the danger of the Ardat Yakshi was real."  
>"She wasn't coming after me," Aria said.<br>"No. You'd be dead, otherwise."  
>Another lick of the lips.<br>Aria walked away, "Is that how convinced my men to lay down their lives so you could flee?"  
>"Big talk won't work on an Ardat Yakshi."<br>Aria turned on her heels and raised an eyebrow.  
>"You think that's all I'm about, bitch? You want to test that?"<br>"A single Ardat Yakshi can empty a planet. Do you honestly believe they fear a glorified nightclub owner?"

Aria swung her fist at Samara's face. A quick raised forearm blocked her, but she was able to land two jabs before Samara caught her on her recently healed shoulder. It felt like shrapnel being twisted inside her skin. She rocked back and held her good hand to her shoulder, desperate not to give up the fight. She attacked wildly, the rage and the pain combining to create powerful body shots on Samara, but they lowered her defences completely. Samara deflected an incoming punch and struck again at Aria's wound. Aria could not stop the cry of agony, despite gritted teeth.  
>"We should stop this now," Samara said.<br>Aria did not want to give up, but she found herself walking away.

Back in the elevator, Aria opened the communicator on her omnitool.  
>"K? It's AT."<br>A gravelly voice on the other end replied, "It's sunset on Thessia"  
>"Then it must be morning on Tuchanka."<br>"What can I help you with?"  
>"Put me down for a Justicar."<br>The deep voice coughed and spluttered.  
>"You okay?" Aria asked.<br>"I don't even have a rate for Justicars."  
>"You don't have one for krogan warlords, either."<br>Aria could hear the voice smirking.  
>"Let's go with double that."<br>"Deal," Aria said, "I'll send her details now. She's in a safezone at the moment, I'll let you know when she's vulnerable."  
>"Until then, AT," the voice said, signing off.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13 - Motives

**Chapter Thirteen – Motives**

Shepard, Miranda and Liara each woke up in their separate beds, sweat clinging to their skin and hearts beating faster. Shepard was still suffering from the after effects of her dream, where demonic versions of Miranda and Liara had torn her apart. Miranda was ruing not acting further on her feelings with Shepard, getting no further than a brush of Shepard's red hair and an accidental innuendo. But Shepard had responded to the innuendo, offering hope, though none clear enough to force Miranda into anything braver than her own, more pleasant dreams. The changes to Liara's body chemistry was nothing more than the close proximity to Samara. Her feelings for Shepard had trickled back on Freedom's Progress, threatening to turn into a crashing wave. But they had ebbed dry once she was back on the Normandy.

Shepard showered, the warm water washing everything away. Whatever was going on her heart, her head had to remain focused. She stepped onto the cold tiles and wrapped her towel around her. As she wiped down her legs, EDI glowed from the wall.

"The Illusive Man has requested you in the Com Room, Commander."

"You could knock while I'm naked, EDI," Shepard said without looking up.

"Apologies Commander. Your shower did cause my live feed of you to receive a spike in online viewers."

"What?"

"That was a joke."

EDI withdrew into the wall and Shepard left the bathroom.

A hologram of The Illusive Man sitting in his tall chair had its back to Shepard as she entered the Com Room. The sleeves of her leather jacket were cold against her still wet arms. Pixelated ash dropped to the floor as The Illusive Man spun to face Shepard.

"You've been busy, Commander."

"Too bad I can't say the same for you."

He crushed his cigarette into the ashtray. Smoke continued to billow at his right hand.

"Don't get cute with me Shepard. Need I remind you you wouldn't even be alive if it weren't for me?"

"I wouldn't dream of getting cute," Shepard said.

She pulled at her sleeve, unsticking it from her skin.

"I understand it's getting crowded on board."

"I work better with a crew."

"And my orders to disregard your old crew? Liara, Tali, Vakarian?"

"Garrus was Archangel, so that's on you. And Tali witnessed a Collector attack. Survived a Collector attack."

"And Liara?"

The Illusive Man leaned in. A predator sniffing for weakness. Shepard did not falter.

"We'll need her."

"We will? Or you will?"

Shepard did not respond.

"I hear she's taken a Justicar for a lover. And that said Justicar is also on board?"

"Justicar's are warriors. I'm building an army, aren't I?"

Shepard leaned in too. In the jungle they'd both be baring teeth.

"And her relationship with Liara? That won't affect the mission?"

"You want gossip, find someone else. My crew is my responsibility. And that means it's my choice," Shepard said.

The Illusive Man sat back in his chair, but a supercilious smirk said he thought he landed at least a graze on Shepard.

"All right. I can let the fact that you've allowed a master thief, a Justicar and all your old friends aboard, but I will not tolerate Aria T'Loak on my ship."

"Just ask her to go? Have you ever tried telling Aria no?"

His left fist tightened into a ball. His skin glowed white around the edges. Now it was Shepard's turn to sense blood.

"She told you no? Is that it?" Shepard said.

His fist started to tremble on the arm of his chair.

"I can't get rid of a perfectly good crewmate just because you can't get into her little blue panties, sir."

The Illusive Man took a calming gulp and relaxed his fist. If he'd been holding coal, it'd be a diamond by now.

"Whatever is between Ms. T'Loak and I, I can assure you it's not that Shepard."

"I told you, I'm not interested in gossip. Now, if that's all?" Shepard said.

"It's not," he said bluntly.

She crossed her arms and remained looking at him. She suspected it _was _all, and that he simply didn't want to end the conversation without the upper hand. A single eyebrow raised itself in anticipation.

"I have another couple of recruits for you."

"I thought it was already too crowded?"

"These two are worth making space for. A powerful biotic and a krogan scientist."

"We already have three powerful biotics," Shepard said.

The Illusive Man smiled, "Four by my count. Miranda, Liara, the Justicar, and you. I wonder which one you forgot?"

"The point is, we don't need another one."

"This one's more powerful than all you combined. Kept in a maximum security prison. The Psychotic Biotic."

"He sounds like my kind of guy," Shepard admitted.

"She," The Illusive Man corrected.

"Even better."

"I'll send you the co-ordinates for her and Okeer."

"What does this krogan have that Mordin doesn't?"

"Four testicles," The Illusive Man said with a rare chuckle.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but testicles aren't all that important in a crew of mine."

"He studies rare species. He might have some inside knowledge on the Collectors, or the Reapers. Plus he's a krogan. Give him a shotgun and things'll go boom."

"I'll head for them soon," Shepard said.

"Good."

The Illusive Man closed the com link and sighed. He stood and stared out of the window at the burning red sun that flared beneath him. He opened another com link and lit another cigarette.

"Zaeed," the voice on the com link said.

"Aria T'Loak," The Illusive Man said, exhaling the grey smoke.

"Done," Zaaed said.

He hung up and the static clicked in The Illusive Man's ear as he stared into the fire.

Shepard left the Com Room and saw Miranda standing outside. Miranda was adjusting her hair in the vague reflection of the ships walls, and stopped suddenly when she saw Shepard's outline looming behind her.

"Were you listening in?" Shepard said.

"Just waiting for you. Tali's awake now. Thought you'd want to know."

"Can she tell us any more about the Collectors?"

"No more than she could on Freedom's Progress, according to Garrus," Miranda said.

There were a few strands of her hair that weren't quite right. Normally she would dismiss them as nothing, but talking to Shepard they felt like the most glaring deformity.

"Let her rest, then," Shepard said.

Miranda slyly ran a correcting hand across the strands of her on the top of her head.

"Good idea."

"The Illusive Man has sent us two new recruits. There's a krogan scientist stationed nearby. Suit up," Shepard said.

"Yes sir, Commander," Miranda said. She felt the beginnings of butterflies in her stomach. Jetting off to an exotic world with Shepard thrilled her. It was juvenile and unprofessional, but just this once, she allowed herself to be.

"Tell Liara. She's coming too," Shepard said.

The butterflies turned to venomous moths, ashen and chalky as they attacked her insides.

Shepard bit down on the tip of her tongue inside her mouth. Liara and Miranda? What was she doing? Perhaps this would be the mission where the issue was resolved once and for all. Or perhaps things would just get even more complicated.

Miranda returned from her quarters in battle gear and told Liara to get ready for the field. They walked to the armory, silent, Miranda two paces ahead. Liara stripped down to her underwear as Miranda selected the thermal clips for her weapons. She stole a look at Liara's bare body, and remained unimpressed. What did Shepard ever see in her? Scrawny, geeky, dull… now she was being mean. Bitchy. It was unlike her, trying to reduce someone to their weakest qualities just to get one over on them. She wanted Shepard, but she didn't like some of the side effects it had on her personality. She must have been staring at Liara for a while.

"I could provide you with a snapshot, if you'd prefer. I believe that's what humans say, isn't it?" Samara said behind her.

"What?" Miranda said, hands returning to busying themselves with the thermal clips.

"You were ogling Liara," Samara said.

Liara blushed and pretended not to hear, continuing to assemble the bulletproof armor around herself.

"I wasn't ogling," Miranda said, "And what are you even doing here. You're not coming on this mission."

"I am," Samara said. Her voice was level, almost robotic.

"I just spoke to Shepard. She said me, her and Liara."

"I'll be of great use. I'm sure Commander Shepard will see that."

"I'm sure she will," Miranda said.

Wait, what? Why did she just agree with her? Stand up for yourself, Miranda screamed inside her head. Maybe it was wanting Samara to take Liara out of the equation. Maybe it was not wanting to start a fight with a Justicar. Maybe it was that robotic voice.

Whatever it was, it worked on Shepard too. After a brief conversation between Shepard and Samara, the four of them boarded the shuttle. The atmosphere on the flight was thick enough to chew. When they landed, Samara and Liara stepped out first. Miranda held Shepard back by the shoulder. Once she was sure the other two were out of earshot, she asked, "Why did you let Samara come?"

"She might be of use," Shepard said.

But her eyes said, 'I have no idea'.


	14. Chapter 14 - Beautiful Poisonous

**Chapter Fourteen – Beautiful Poisonous**

Shepard shrugged away from Miranda and stepped out onto the planet's dusty surface. Samara and Liara were a few paces in front, each readying their submachine guns and checking the thermal clips were properly secured. Purplish moss clung to red rocks, climbing the cliff faces and boulders in disorganized chaos. They looked beautiful, but they were probably poisonous. Samara glanced back at Shepard.

"Orders, Commander?"

Shepard snapped her own thermal clip into place before answering.

"Okeer's lab is about a mile north of here. This mission should be simple, no drama. Only difficulty might be Okeer himself. The Illusive Man didn't tell me much; I don't even know if Okeer's expecting us."

"If this mission's so simple, why does it take four of us?" Miranda asked.

Her eyes rolled to their corners, aiming directly at Samara.

Samara stared back her, upper lip stoic and stiff.

"You could stay here, if you'd prefer Miss. Lawson," Samara said.

"Deputy Commander Lawson."

"Humblest apologies."

"Enough, you two," Shepard said, "I'd rather have too many and not need you."

And wasn't that the truth?

They walked a little further, each of them holding their guns tightly but with them crossed against their chests; anticipating trouble like it was a reflex, but not expecting any. Then they saw a gathering of soldiers. Not many, eight at the most, though their bodies were blurred stick figures melting in the heatwave mirage of the distance. Mechanically, the four of them adjusted their weapons to a more dangerous, battle ready position. The soldiers in the distance did not appear to be fighting anyone, and either did not notice the four of them approaching, or did not care.

The leader of the soldiers was wearing a yellow uniform with blue markings and a large, round helmet. But the uniform had built in soft patches at the joints for comfort, and offered no protection whatsoever below the waist. The helmet had gaps were the stylized metal swirled around into grandiose shapes. It seemed to be a uniform designed to highlight his position as leader, rather than to serve any purpose in the heat of battle. He lifted a megaphone to his lips and shouted into it, "Okeer! This is your last warning! Surrender, or we are licensed to apply deadly force in the capture of an unlawful individual!"

Nothing happened.

The man sighed and put the megaphone back down on a nearby crate. He took off his helmet and tossed it at the makeshift basecamp the soldiers had set up; nothing more than some tents and corrugated iron around a shallow cave. The helmet bounced off the iron and received a small dent on its soft dome.

"Problems with Okeer?" Shepard said.

The man's defenses were so poor Shepard could just as easily have sliced his neck with her Omniblade. If Kasumi were there, she would have been able to give him a haircut and steal his underwear before he noticed.

The man turned around quickly and fumbled with his grip on his pistol as he tried to point it at Shepard.

"Who goes there?" he demanded.

The pistol was plated in chrome, equipped with an oversized infrared scope, had a custom pearl grip and camouflage finish. Shepard dreaded to think what such overcompensation meant for the rest of his anatomy.

"I'll ask the questions. Who gives you the license to apply deadly force?"

The man couldn't blurt out his title fast enough.

"I am Derek Gundersson, Vice Chief of a specially commissioned task force by the Society for the Preservation Of Moral Values, SPOMVers for short, authorized by the Council themselves. This division is largely concerned with the important issue of species manipulation, an issue which, if I do say so, has been ignored for far too long by-AHH!"

The man collapsed, clutching at the spurting, bloodied wound on his knee. Shepard holstered her pistol.

"You bitch!" he screamed.

Miranda couldn't suppress a giggle. Her laughter was the dry cackle of a noir movie damsel.

"You wanna try an answer again? Quicker this time. You do have another knee," Shepard said.

"I am authorized by the Council! They shall hear of this!"

"I'm a Spectre," Shepard said.

The man shook his head with the firmness of a man who never believes himself to be wrong. "Preposterous. There was only one human Spectre, and she died,"

"What can I say? I'm dedicated."

The man looked up at Shepard as the colour drained from his face. His eyelids fluttered then closed as he passed out.

"You, soldier," Shepard said, turning to another one of the group, "Why are you all here?"

"Okeer's trying to breed the perfect krogan. The Council are worried it'll cancel out the genophage and the krogans will overproduce."

"Thank you. You can keep your knees. Wrap some bandages around his knee and apply this if you want him to live," Shepard said, tossing him some medigel.

The soldier looked down at the tube of medigel in his hands.

"What if I don't really care if he dies?"

Shepard smiled.

"Look out!" Samara shouted.

Another of the soldiers came running at Shepard, flailing his arms wildly. He was breathing heavily, almost grunting, and thick ropey strings of saliva dripped from his chin. Worst all were his eyes, the iris consumed by the huge, ravenous pupils. He didn't seem human, closer to a feral beast than a man. Both of his hands were formed into fists, and moving too fast to reveal what was inside of them. As he leapt towards her, Shepard caught a glimpse of what his fingers were tightly coiled around. She saw the dark green swoosh of a grenade with the pin pulled.

"Fu-" was all she got out before the world turned orange and white and black.

Liara squeezed her eyes shut and instinctively raised her arms to shield her face as the rabid soldier burst into a shower of splattered organs and pulverized bones. She opened her eyes, more than a little surprised she was still able to, and saw what looked like a lump of blood sodden meat slipping down a blue biotic dome covering her. Behind her, Samara was standing with one hand splayed, keeping the barrier in place.

"Shepard!" Liara screamed.

Samara lowered her hand and the barrier faded away.

"Liara…" Samara said solemnly.

"Shepard!"

Liara's voice crackled, her throat hurting from the effort and the volume of her screams.

Samara pulled Liara close to her, muffling her sobs as the screaming relented.

"She's gone, Liara. I'm sorry."

Liara wrapped her arms around Samara, clinging on as she continued to cry into her. Samara rubbed a consoling hand down Liara's back, expression remaining still as her dark eyes gazed across the piles of massacred bodies and fallen rubble that lay before them.

Liara's sobbed echoed for miles in the silence.


End file.
